dancing queen
by Allthatjazz1611
Summary: bella leaves the cullens with nessie. 5 years later she returns to the cullens. then they find nessie through jacob. who has fallen in love with 12 year old nessie. really bad at summaries. please R
1. preface

(Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters in it

My first fanfic please review!!

Preface)

I knew that my mother was acting weird, ever since we went to the grocery

store the other day she had been. It was like she was confused, incredibly

confused. She had always acted like a part of her was missing. Ever since our

family left us a few years ago she was distraught, but who am I kidding I was

only eight and even though I was incredibly smart, I had no idea that she

would leave me to, just like they did. I would have no one for a very long

while. At least until I started dancing.


	2. chapter 1 oh boy oh boy!

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything)**

**(AN: please let me know if I should continue this. I am a dancer myself so I  
added in the dance part just for fun.)**

**(Chapter 1 – oh boy oh boy)**

"Sashay, step, leap, step, second, a little higher Melissa, you have almost

got  
it!" I instructed the girls. Sometimes being a dancer teacher had its

perks, like having every little girl want to be you, and having them worship

you like Mickey  
Mouse. It also involves a lot of hard work, like staying up past midnight.

Even though I am only twelve I am a dance instructor, a starlet (our

companies

top dance team.) and a senior officer. You could say I am a pretty good

dancer.

My adopted parents own the studio. My adopted mom Amy had been dancing ever

since she had seen the Russian ballet over 330 years ago! She is amazing, Jim

is a fire fighter he is also a WWI and WWII veteran.** (AN: yes Amy and Jim are**

**vampires)** Since I am a half-vampire I can hunt and eat , though not very much

since I only weigh around 85 pounds. I haven't seen my real family in years.

Even though I love Amy and Jim, I still miss my old family, but oh well, they  
don't care anyways

At the current moment I am instructing a class of 6 year olds. Not exactly

what you call fun right? I would much rather be with my boyfriend Jacob,

but apparently he had to go back to La Push(his hometown), because of some

pack problems. Did I mention he was a werewolf? Well he is. I know weird

right. It is almost 2:30. yes! I get a half hour break and I am going to take

a very relaxing nap. It is bad enough that I have all of the noise of the city

right outside my window. "Alright girls, you know exactly what you need to

work on, be sure to practice." I said as the girls grabbed their

bags and left the room. I pulled out my phone and dialed my best friend,  
Baileys

number.

"Hey I was just about to call you, want to go get a smoothie or  
something." Bailey asked.

"I'd love to, but let me go back to the loft and change first; I don't

really want to go get a smoothie in the world's shortest shorts." We both

laughed at that. I grabbed my purse and started towards the parking lot. I saw

James -my chauffer and also my closest friend- in my cherry red bug

convertible. "Hey James, to the loft please, and roll the top down." I

added. When you live in New York life is pretty exciting, I mean, shopping at

Bloomingdales, going to society balls, and most of all Broadway. I absolutely  
adore Broadway. We finally arrived at the loft. We were moving to a house in a

couple of weeks so there were boxes everywhere. I walked into my old bedroom.

There were pictures of me dancing, me with Jake, and me and my mother, Bella.

We were so close, and when I say close I mean Loreali and Rory close, Lucy and

Eiffel close. My room was pink, white, and black. My three favorite colors.

The carpet was shaggy, and white, while the walls were smooth and pink. Then

my ceiling was black, with pink stars painted along it. I also had my

scrapbook. It had pictures of my old family, and I when I was 4 years old. I

also had my piano, I have been playing for as long as I can remember. I sat

down on the bench and ran my fingers along the white, ivory keys. I began to

play my song – tiny dancer – and started to hum along. I was lost in the  
music. I remember my father would play for me, when I was really little. I

wish I could see them. Now more than ever. I sat on my bed, there were boxes

everywhere. I couldn't wait till we moved. The house wasn't very far from

here. After I changed I ran to the elevator to get to the parking garage. I

saw the bug and I got in.

"Well look who it finally is. I thought you had died up there." James  
joked.

"Ha, very funny. You sound so sure of yourself Mr. I take two hours to get  
ready for my  
date with Jessica'."

I laughed. We drove to the little smoothie store

Bailey and I always go to. I got out of the car and walked inside. I spotted

Bailey near a window "hey Ness, guess what? I got the new Iphone" I

grabbed it out of her hand before she said another word.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it. I have wanted one forever!" I said,

quickly. I had wanted  
one so badly. My Ipod already has 8,000 songs on it. So I figure why not

get new one with more memory. My parents won't go for it. Every time I ask

they say 'You don't need one you just want one.' Okay, maybe I don't

need one, but I really want it. My phone started ringing just in time to

disturb my thoughts. I quickly answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Nessie, it's Whitney, I was just wondering if you could come by the

studio before your next class and show me and some of the other girls your

solo." Whitney asked. I looked at Bailey.

"I don't mind. I have wanted to see it to." She said, and I picked up  
the  
phone again.

"Sure, I will have James drop Bailey and I off in 5 or 10 minutes ,ok?" I

promised. I was a major show-off, and since I was the best of the best. That

didn't help too much. Sometimes, I think I'm full of myself, but I'm

just telling the truth. Once we got to the studio. I ran inside I saw Whitney,

Emily, and Claire inside studio 1. I took off my shoes, and I put my CD in the

player and started the music as Bailey greeted the other girls. I got in my

beginning position and counted five, six, seven, eight Paula Abdul's dance

like there's no tomorrow blared from the speakers.

Right in the middle of my pirouettes I saw someone walk inside.

Two people.

Two people I hadn't expected to see for a very long while.

**(Tell me what you think. Please review. if you can guess who the two people  
are I will send you the next chapter! Please review. I want at least five.  
That  
is not many. i am so excited about the next chapter! you will all love it.  
but u have to review! Tell me what u think. Lucy! Also a thanks to my new  
beta, GoldenVampireEyes! Go check out her stories!)**


	3. Chapter 2 a walk to remember

**(Disclaimer : I do not own anything!**

**AN: I really need reviews to know you guys want me two continue. I just**

**enabled anonymous . so pretty please Review!!**

**Chapter 2- a walk to remember)**

Oh my gosh. My mother. My mother was standing in the doorway. I didn't

know what to say, or think, or feel, or do. I just stood there looking like

a

complete idiot, staring into space, I did not even notice the music had

ended. I could not

believe it, I would not believe it. It had hurt me so much. And yet I still

wanted her back so much. "Mommy?" I said with sadness in my voice. I

couldn't believe

it. There are probably over million questions in my head at the current

moment.

"Hi Nessie, I missed you." She smiled. I looked around the room noticing

that Bailey and

my other friends had left , probably to give us a moment alone. Before I

knew

it I was crying, and by crying I mean sobbing pure endless sobs. I slowly

walked over

to my mother. She hadn't changed one bit. She slowly wrapped her arms

around me, and we just stood there for a while. Just relaxing in the comfort

that we both

had not had for such a very long time. After a few minutes I stopped crying.

"Do you want go for a walk?" I asked not knowing what she would say. I

had so many things to ask her , and even though I had all the time in the

world I still wanted all of her answers right here and now. I wanted to know

why she had left me, and where she had been. I was just so happy to have my

mom back. My Mommy.

"Sure, let's go." She said. We walked out of the studio and we were

quiet for a while. We just looked at all of the beautiful things around us. I

mean of course I had seen New York, but I never seen it with my real mom. I

wonder what Amy and Jim will say. Oh well,

for the time being everything was perfect.

"Mom?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes Nessie?" She replied.

"Why did you leave me?" I asked. She was quiet for a little while then

she finally spoke up.

"Well, that is a good question to ask. It started when I went to the

grocery store. I was walking down the isles when I saw them. Them as in your

father, your aunt Alice, and your grandmother. Then Edward saw me and we ran

to each other and started kissing and rejoicing, for we had found each other

at last. He said he was sorry he would never leave me

again. I saw Alice and Esme and went to hug them to. I never meant leave you

, I just

wanted a normal life for you, Nessie. I wanted you to live and have fun ,

and

enjoy life! After a few years Jacob came" I cut her off there.

"Jacob? Jacob Black? My Jake?" I asked I was stunned. I had no idea that

Jake's pack was the one that was friends with my family! If he knew why

would he hide it from me?

"Yes your boyfriend. He told me he had found you and that we all had to

come see you. Of course no one believed him. Except for me. So I took matters

into my own hands and flew here to see you, and now that I found you I am just

so happy. So happy just to see

my little girl again." I was stunned; I didn't know what to say. Had she

really found

them, were they really back. Were they really back for good? "I want you to

come back to

Washington with me. I want you to come and live with us, your family. I want

you to get to know them the way I knew my family. Please, say you will

come" I had so much here. I couldn't just give it al up, throw it all

away, but then again I had always wanted this I had wanted to get to know my

family. My real family. I had wanted it more than anything in the world. I

also had duties.

Responsibilities. Things to do. Then I looked my mother in the eye and told

her**( AN I was going to end it here but I decided to be nice and continue**.)

"I want to go home." And then she looked at me with the biggest smile I

have ever seen and said.

"Yes, let's do go home." I phoned James and asked him to come get me

and

my mother. Once James drove up we got in the car and headed for the airport.

"Hello I am James, your daughter's chauffer , it is a pleasure to meet you

Mrs. Cullen." Mom

smiled back at him

"Pleasure to meet you James." She said. On the way to the airport Mom,

and I caught up with each other. We talked about friends, family, school, and

dance.

We

smiled and laughed. Just like before. Once we got to the airport we got out

of

the car and headed inside. Ugh, I had forgotten how much I hated airports.

Whether

it was the long lines or the dirty everything. I hated it. We stood in line

and got to 1st class( of course.) tickets to Seattle, Washington. Once we

boarded the

plane I immediately ran to the bathroom and changed. I put on my pink halter

top over jeans with my white trench coat. I sat down next to mom, and on the

6 hour flight we watched a lot of old classics. I had forgotten how much we

used to watch them. We watched Breakfast at Tiffany's and sang along with

Audrey Hepburn as she sang moon river. **( AN a very fabulous movie If I do say**

**so myself) **I

fell asleep as soon as the movie was over. When I woke it looked dark

outside. I leaned

against my mother as she looked up the weather on her laptop. Rain. Not only

rain, but thunderstorms. Isn't that nice? I decided to watch another movie

on the

rest of the way there. Once we landed. We both got off the plane and headed

toward the doors. We went out to the parking lot and saw the rows and rows of

cars. Some

were as nice as Porsches and others were like rickety old trucks. We stopped

in front of a white Mercedes convertible

"A little fancy for you don't you think ?" I asked we got in the car

and she looked at me.

"Ugh, tell me about it. It was your father. He always insists we have the

nicest things."

She mumbled something under her breath and then we were off. Some 90s song

was

on the radio and it was raining the entire way there. After about 30 minutes

we got out of the car and stood in front of a big, gorgeous, white, Victorian

house. "Come on lets

go inside." She said and wrapped her arm around me. I nodded. She opened

the tall

French doors and we stepped inside. Once we were inside she said " Esme,

Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Em, Edward? Could you all come her for just a

quick moment. There is someone here I would love for you all to meet."

Everyone raced downstairs at vampire speed. "Everyone, I would like you to

meet mine and Edward's daughter, Nessie. Nessie, meet your family." She

said. I looked around. They were all so beautiful. They were all smiling at

me. Finally I spoke…

(**Alright guys. Tell me what you think please review or I will not update. -**

**Lucy**

**A Note From The Beta- Could y'all check out my stories? Tell me if your**

**confused with the story. Thanks! GVE!)**


	4. read this!

Hi guys its lucy

Hi guys its Lucy. I know I hate it when I read a story, it says it is updated and all it is is a authors note. But four important things.

1st- I have a poll up on my profile and would really appreciate it if I got some sort of response from that.

2nd – I really really really want to continue this story. But to know you guys want me to. I need reviews. And I need them badly. I would like at least two reviews before the next time I update. I know people are reading this story. So please review.

3rd- I have another version of chapter two, and if anyone wants it just e-mail me or send me a message

4th- I put up some picks on my profile if anyone wants to see the.

5th- I am looking for a beta. I sent out a few messages but I have not gotten any responses if you or someone you know would like to beta my story please let me know

Will update today or tomorrow depends on how fast you review.

Xoxo

lucy


	5. read this agian pretty please

hello all! i am asking for you all once agian to

1st vote in the poll on my profile! very important

2nd please review

sorry if i sound needy!

lucy


	6. Chapter 4

NPOV

I stared at my family, Wondering who was going to talk to first. Their was a

small

pixie like girl with blackish-reddish hair. Standing next to her was a man

who had wavy bronze hair. To their right their was a tall muscular man who

looked like he could

single-handedly knock down this house. He had his arm around a beautiful

woman with long blonde hair , and she looked like a model in vogue. Next to

them was a couple in their mid 20s. The man had blonde hair and very pale

skin. The woman had long curly caramel hair. I finally spoke, staring at the

pixie and the wavy blonde.

"Aunt Alice, Uncle Jazzy?" I asked, and they nodded smiling at me Alice

came

over and gave me a hug,

"You have grown so much, and you are so pretty" She gushed over me,

"It's okay Jasper you can hug her, you wont hurt her." She told him.

Slowly, he got up

and came over and stiffly hugged me. Then quickly stepped back. Allowing

Aunt

Rose and Uncle Em to come up. Rosalie took no time to wrap me up in a hug.

"I missed you so much, Nessie! You have no idea! You are so pretty" She

said to me. I smiled at her.

"Look who it is. My little buddy Nessie! You still watch football?

There's a game on we could so watch it together." Emmet said to me. I

laughed

"No way Emmet, I want to play Nessie Barbie." Alice said. I smiled at

them. It felt good to be in a big happy family. Amy and Jim were family, but

we never did family things together. I mean Amy and I both dance but its still

not the same. Carlisle and Esme Came towards me next .

"Oh my Renesmee! You have grown so much! You are never leaving this house

again! Are you hungry? You look so thin, you really should eat something you

know." She told me

"Thanks Grand'Mere, but you really don't have to go through all that

trouble just for me." I said. I hated it when people made a fuss over me, it

was embarrassing.

"Hello Nessie may I say you look remarkable. So, do tell me what life is

like being a half vampire-human." Carlisle asked, gently looking at me.

"Carlisle, we can question her later. For right now lets just be thankful

she

is home." My mother said to Carlisle

"I'm sorry Nessie" He apologized to me.

"It's fine, I would be happy to answer your questions later." I said

to

him smiling at him.

"Thanks Nessie." He said Then, I saw him, The person I

had missed the most. My Daddy. He stared at me with his golden brown eyes, a

smiling beaming across his face.

"Your all grown up." He said to me. I smiled at him, and ran up to him

"Daddy, I missed you so much." I said as I started to cry.

"Shh its okay baby, daddy's here. It's all right." He told me. My

mother came over and my father pulled her into a hug .

"We can be a family again." My mom said smiling. Soon everyone joined in

to. For

once in my life I was involved in something that wasn't dance, and I sort

of

liked it.

As I talked and laughed with my family. We talked about what had happened in

the past few years. They told me that they were forced to leave because the

Volturi made them. I told them about Amy, and Jim, and Bailey. They were all

even better than I had ever imagined. For once I had a family again. I

thought they would realize by now that something was really different. Oh

well,

as long as they did not ask. I didn't have to tell. As I was beginning to

tell them about the biggest secret of all. My phone began to ring

Just dance gonna be okay da do dot just dance that record babe da do

"Hello?" I asked into my phone.

"RENESMEE! You are in so much trouble! I come home after a class to learn

that you are missing! What am I supposed to think?! What if you were

missing!" I looked at the Cullen's. Emmet was laughing hysterically. I

shot him a stern glance

"I'm fine mom really there is nothing to worry about. Now I have to go .

I will call in a little bit." I hung up the phone.

"Is that your adoptive mother?" My real mother asked me.

"Yes, it was. She tends to be a little over-protective." I said.

"No really, We couldn't tell." Emmet said sarcastically.

"Renesmee is there something you would like to tell us?" Edward said. Oh

no, oh please, oh

no

"What do I need to tell you?" I said nervously.

"I don't know, why the sky is blue? Why the grass is green? Why your

heart isn't

beating?" He said. They all turned and looked at me.

"All right, please don't be mad but here is the thing, please don't be

mad, but I am a …

vampire." There were several intakes of breath. One glance was worse than

the rest. Edward looked heartbroken, upset, and mad.

EPOV

I couldn't believe it. My baby girl. My little baby girl, who I loved and

cared for more than anything in the world She was doomed to the same fate as

me and my family.

"Why" I asked her

NPOV

I looked him in the eye. "When I turned 12 years old. I stopped eating. I

became anorexic. I was in the hospital, and dying. That was when I met Amy,

and Jim. They offered to save me and make me their child." They all looked

at me with sadness and despair. I decided to read

their thoughts and see what they were thinking.

Alice- Oh my. How sad! I wonder if I can take her shopping to make up for

it…

Jasper- The emotion of everyone in this room is so terrible

Bella- oh, my poor baby I feel so guilty…

Emmet- aw, poor kid , I wonder if there is anything I can do for her.

Rosalie- I feel so sad. I feel bad for Edward and Bella

Edward- My baby,

my poor baby girl

Esme- My poor Nessie. She is only a child

Carlisle- Oh Nessie, how sad, anorexia is a terrible thing

At least the aren't mad at me. Things seem pretty good right now except-

what happens now?

Well Their was the chapter I hope you guys liked it! I want to thank my

awesome beta reader Golden Vampire Eyes. Go read her stories! I need help

finding pictures, so If y'all could help that would be great! Please

review-

Lucy


End file.
